Luigi High
Luigi High 'is a show on Epic Random TV, starring Luigi as a popular high school student, who goes on random adventures and does whatever. It's pretty unexplainable, but it is a brother show of Wario High, Mario High, and coming soon, Waluigi High, Peach High, and Daisy High. This show ran from 2009-2011, and had 4 seasons, each representing every year of high school. Characters * Luigi, the popular student/principal who can't make up his mind. * Mario, Luigi's brother who is always taking a shot at love. * Wario, the sneaky guy. * Waluigi, the guy who always gets suspended. * Mr. Marlio, the whatever... * Bowser, the other sneaky guy * Mr. Bollox, the guy who makes commercials * Peach, one of Mario's many many girlfriends * Daisy, another girlfriend * Toad, Mr. Marlio's awesomer identical twin * Nick Beall, the speedcuber * ''More coming soon! Episodes Season 1 (2009) (Freshman - 9th Grade) *# Welcome to Luigi High (August 26, 2009) *# Owe Me (September 2, 2009) *# Today's Lessons (September 2, 2009) *# Locker to Locker (September 9, 2009) *# Flush-a-Crush (September 16, 2009) *# Successful in My Sport (September 23, 2009) *# Texting Club (September 30, 2009) *# Got Chorus? (October 7, 2009) *# Dude Drive Donations (October 14, 2009) *# The Varsity (October 21, 2009) *# Haunted House Huntdown (October 28, 2009) *# Field Trips 1-2-3 (November 4, 2009) *# A Shot at Hate (November 11, 2009) *# Cheerleading for Boys (November 11, 2009) *# Homework Overload (November 18, 2009) *# Spring Break Sadness (November 25, 2009) *# Mall to Be! (December 2, 2009) *# On the Honor Roll (December 9, 2009) *# Lots of Fake News! (December 16, 2009) *# Last Day, Last Stand (December 16, 2009) Season 2 (2010) (Sophomore - 10th Grade) *# Shrink Wrapped To-Go! (January 13, 2010) *# Where are the Girls? (January 13, 2010) *# What Does it Take: The Game Show! (January 27, 2010) *# Insane Teachers (January 27, 2010) *# Dancing for Dummies (February 3, 2010) *# Making the Grade (February 10, 2010) *# School in Technicolor (February 17, 2010) *# It's a Snow-Snow Day, After All! (March 3, 2010) *# Breaking Out (March 10, 2010) *# Forget-You-Not (March 17, 2010) *# Luigi's Clubs (March 31, 2010) *# Remedy Drama (April 7, 2010) *# The Basketball Show (April 14, 2010) *# Pranks Galore! (April 21, 2010) *# What an Upgrade! (April 28, 2010) *# A Scientific Life (May 5, 2010) *# Free Lunch Day! (May 5, 2010) *# Graffiti or Mural (May 12, 2010) *# Road to Research (May 19, 2010) *# Get Free (with me!) (May 19, 2010) Season 3 (2010) (Junior - 11th Grade) *# School Started: The Musical! (September 22, 2010) *# Presentation King (September 22, 2010) *# The School's Phone (September 29, 2010) *# Field Trip to Nowhere (Part 1) (October 27, 2010) *# Field Trip to Nowhere (Part 2) (October 27, 2010) *# The Science of Life (October 27, 2010) *# Cubing Pep Rally (November 3, 2010) *# PR Hackers (November 3, 2010) *# Shopping at School (November 10, 2010) *# Luigi's Birthday (November 10, 2010) *# The Sensation of Somebody (November 17, 2010) *# The Aftermath (November 17, 2010) *# 24/7 Seconds of School (December 1, 2010) *# One Who Does It (December 1, 2010) *# Tie-Dye Tragedy (December 8, 2010) *# Library Lingo (December 8, 2010) *# Voodoo On-Demand (December 15, 2010) *# The Sound of Moosic (December 15, 2010) *# Mario Takes Over (December 22, 2010) *# Christmas Special! (December 22, 2010) Season 4 (2011) (Senior - 12th Grade) *# At Last, Poor Yorick! (January 19, 2011) *# Say Something (January 19, 2011) *# Owe Me 2 Much! (January 26, 2011) *# Where's the Popcorn? (February 2, 2011) *# Who You Love (February 9, 2011) More coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! * More coming soon! '''!]] ** Episodes Category:Luigi High Category:Epic Random TV Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Series